


Веселье на кануне финала

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Когда выступление девятого номера закончилось, голландец понял, что не желает смотреть дальше, поэтому тут же поставил на паузу. Всё, чего ему сейчас хотелось, так это хоть как-то попробовать наладить контакт с этим местным русским геем.





	Веселье на кануне финала

Сергей прочистил горло. Последняя репетиция действительно выжала все соки из него, поэтому он решил сразу же удалиться куда-нибудь, пока его снова не настигла толпа прессы.

Представлять Россию — великая честь, никто не спорит. Но вот только нервы уже сдают, скулы сводит от постоянных улыбок, воздуха не хватает, а глаза то и дело бегают по заинтересованным лицам интервьюеров и фанатов.

Спустившись со сцены, а позже уже и быстро удалившись за кулисы, певец спешно брёл с некоторыми из своих сопровождающих в гримм-рум. По дороге ему встречались некоторые из участников и представители их делегаций, работники сцены, ведущие и ещё множество людей, вносящие свой вклад в Евровидение 2016 года, но Сергей лишь каждого одаривал доброжелательной улыбкой, мысленно мечтая остаться наконец наедине с собой и своими мыслями.

Представителя России охватывало безумное волнение каждый раз, когда он думал о том, что ему предстоит впереди пережить финал, но, понятное дело, он скрывал это от прессы и фанатов, ведь если он покажет, что сомневается в собственных силах, остальные перехватят его настрой. А такого добра мужчине не надо.

Уже подойдя к персональной комнате своей делегации, Сергей столкнулся взглядом с проходящим мимо парнем, который представлял Нидерланды в первом полуфинале. Голубые глаза на миг задержались на Лазареве, а губы преобразовались в доброжелательную улыбку. Сергей лишь неуклюже кивнул парню в знак приветствия, на что тот как-то по-хитрому ухмыльнулся, не задерживаясь около тринадцатой комнаты.

Сергей проводил голландца взглядом, и лишь потом зашёл в гримм-рум.

 

* * *

 

В Стокгольме было на редкость дождливо, что наводило абсолютную тоску на Дауэ. Стоя на балконе своего номера, он в последний раз затянулся сигаретой, а после потушил её о пепельницу, что держал в своей руке. Наблюдая за серостью и сыростью города из оконного проёма, он размышлял, чем себя можно занять в этот хмурый день. Впереди ждал финал, всё уже было подготовлено до мельчайших деталей, поэтому Боб совершенно не волновался ни о чём. Он просто хотел насладиться праздником и атмосферой единства. К сожалению, этому мешала погода.

Певец раздражённо поставил пепельницу на маленький стол, а сам вошёл в номер.

Поскольку он был одет, что называется «по-домашнему», то сразу же рухнул на кровать, попутно затащив с собой под одеяло ноутбук, что до этого спокойно лежал на тумбочке. Устроившись как можно комфортабельнее, он расположил перед собой компьютер. За окном раздавались раскаты грома, оповещая, что погода точно не улучшится ближайшие несколько часов.

Дауэ решил, что он всё же должен хоть с какой-то пользой провести время, и поэтому включил трансляцию первого полуфинала, в котором сам же и участвовал. Честно говоря, он ещё ни разу не смотрел его целиком. Да и когда бы успел? Ведь полуфинал проходил только день назад, а с тех пор представитель Нидерландов был занят множеством интервью и всевозможными официальными мероприятиями.

Улыбаясь шуткам ведущих во время просмотра, он подметил свою симпатию к Монсу. А что? Вполне симпатичный парень, только вот, Боб не совсем любил такой типаж мужчин. Зелмерлёв был слишком уверенным в себе, а когда дело касалось романтических отношений, Дауэ любил быть «главным».

Певец продолжал размышлять над этим, наблюдая за выступлениями участников, а так же за тем, как их воспринимает зал. Когда очередь дошла до его собственного выступления, Боб быстро перемотал вперёд, считая, что смотреть и слушать себя — скучно.

Пришло время выйти на сцену девятому номеру — певцу из России. Парень довольно улыбнулся, потому что в этом мужчине ему многое нравилось. Во-первых, конечно, Сергей выглядел невероятно милым и желанным, поэтому когда представителю Нидерландов предоставлялась возможность стоять рядом с Лазаревым, он всегда так откровенно пялился на мужчину, что если второй замечал на себе прикованные голубые глаза, тут же начинал смущённо улыбаться, ссылаясь мысленно, как был уверен Дауэ, на недопонимание. Во-вторых, безусловно, это смущение говорило о том, что в отношениях представитель России являлся пассивом, так что это являлось особым плюсом. В-третьих, что забавляло Боба с самого начала, так это имя мужчины.

— Сергей, — улыбаясь и с акцентом ставя ударение на последний слог, произнёс представитель Нидерландов. Наблюдая за тем, как Сергей выполняет трюк на своём выступлении ложась на спину и буквально паря в воздухе, Дауэ бросил смешок, отгоняя неуместные фантазии.

Когда выступление девятого номера закончилось, голландец понял, что не желает смотреть дальше, поэтому тут же поставил на паузу. Всё, чего ему сейчас хотелось, так это хоть как-то попробовать наладить контакт с этим местным русским геем.

Дауэ открыл свою почту, пытаясь придумать, с чего бы начать переписку. Руки на несколько мгновений замерли над клавиатурой, а мысли попытались было остановить парня, но были проигнорированы. Отбросив все сомнения, он начали печатать:

_«Привет, как ты? Хотел пожелать удачи в финале»._

Это показалось Бобу больно примитивным сообщением, поэтому он ещё пару секунд колебался в отправке, но, переборов себя, нажал на кнопку ввода.

Честно сказать, представитель Нидерландов опасался за то, что его сообщение будет потеряно, или же, что ещё хуже, проигнорировано певцом. Проведя рукой по волосам, он решил, что ответ может не приходить ещё долгое время в силу занятости Лазарева, поэтому он вальяжно отложил ноутбук и встал с кровати, направляясь прямиком к небольшому холодильнику, который находился в номере. Достав из него пару бутылок виски, Дауэ снова вернулся в постель.

Открыв бутыль, голландец нажал на кнопку обновления страницы. К сожалению, от Сергея ответа ещё не пришло. Сделав глоток, Боб переключился на вкладку, в которой была запись трансляции первого полуфинала. Перемотав на начало выступления девятого номера, представитель Нидерландов довольно улыбнулся. Судя по всему, он ещё долго будет пересматривать выступление мужчины.

Время быстро проходило, а на часах было девять вечера по местному времени. Дауэ уже давно нашёл всю доступную информацию о российском исполнителе в поисковике. Ответа на его сообщение так и не последовало, отчего парень уже закончил поглощать первую бутылку виски, медленно, но верно перебираясь ко второй и попутно успевая сохранять фотографии певца.

— И почему он не отвечает? — спрашивал у самого себя Боб, голосом выдавая то, что он превысил лимит алкоголя на сегодня.

Настойчиво обновляя страницу каждые несколько секунд, представитель Нидерландов вдруг подскочил на месте, восторженно всматриваясь в экран. Последствие его выплеска энергии не заставило себя ждать: из бутылки в его руке вылилась половина содержимого прямиком на постельное бельё. Впрочем, это сейчас меньше всего волновало голландца. Он прикованным взглядом вчитывался в сообщение, которое прислал ему Сергей:

_«Привет, благодарю за поддержку!»_

Прочитав предложение, парень нахмурился. И это всё? То есть он уже несколько часов ожидал простых четырёх слов, написанных из простой вежливости? Нет, это не нравилось Бобу. Тем более выпившему и в данный момент весьма разочарованному. Конечно, если бы представитель Нидерландов был бы сейчас в более здравом уме, он бы понял, что такой ответ вполне ожидаем. Не мемуары же Лазареву писать. Более-менее отогнав от себя злость, Дауэ напечатал новое сообщение:

_«Как прошёл твой день? Слышал, тебя сейчас достаёт пресса и фанаты. Наверняка это нелегко»._

Голландец допил остатки виски, которые смогли избежать участи быть пролитыми на кровать. Он всей душой надеялся, что Сергей не станет его игнорировать. И всё же благо, что Боб писал со своей официальной почты. Иначе на него точно не обратили внимания. Ответ мужчины по ту сторону монитора не заставил себя ждать:

_«Да, я измотан в последнее время. Но мы приехали в Стокгольм не ради отдыха»._

Дауэ вопросительно изогнул бровь, дочитав до конца предложение. На самом деле парень не понимал всего этого соперничества на данном конкурсе. Может быть это потому, что он не рассчитывал на призовое место, вот и не хотел лишний раз перенапрягаться. А может он просто легкомысленный, кто знает…

В любом случае, ответ Боба последовал спустя несколько минут:

_«А для чего тогда? Пусть это международный конкурс, но отдыхать-то всё равно необходимо. Во всём нужно искать повод для отдыха и веслья»._

В последнем слове представитель Нидерландов допустил опечатку, но он надеялся, что Сергей и без того поймёт написанное.

_«Веслья? Это новое слово для меня. Знаешь, в любом случае, я не совсем согласен с тобой»._

Прочитав текст, голландец раздражённо цокнул, закатив глаза. Надо продвигаться в более открытый разговор. Посидев ещё две минуты в обдумывании своего следующего хода, Дауэ всё-таки решил пойти на риск, отправив Сергею следующее:

_«Ты просто не понимаешь. Я мог бы тебе преподать урок, доказав, что веселиться даже на таком масштабном конкурсе — круто. Если ты не занят, я мог бы доказать это прямо сейчас»._

Мужчина по ту сторону монитора медлил с ответом достаточное время, чтобы Боб успел выйти на балкон и покурить, довольно отметив, что дождь прекратился и к позднему вечеру погода улучшилась. Когда певец из Нидерландов вернулся в постель, он получил сообщение:

_«Даже не знаю, у меня запланировано интервью на одиннадцать часов, а сейчас уже почти десять»._

— Ломается, — недовольно промычал Боб, — прям как баба.

Возможно, если бы парень не был пьян, он не стал бы навязываться, но, как говорится: чему быть, того не миновать. Подавляя внутреннее сопротивление, он быстро напечатал:

_«Неужели боишься? Это могло бы стать неплохим спором. Попадёшь ты на своё интервью, не бойся»._

Вдогонку к сообщению Дауэ прислал адрес гостиницы и номер, в котором он остановился. Всей душой надеясь, что Лазарев согласится, парень начал гипнотизировать взглядом экран. Как и в прошлый раз, ответ задержался:

_«Это немного странно. Я знаю, что ты хороший парень, поэтому… думаю, мне стоит согласиться. Но меня только что изрядно поругали люди, планирующие моё время. Это всё твоя вина!»_

Голландец залился смехом, проведя рукой по волосам. Расплываясь в улыбке, Боб ещё несколько раз перечитал сообщение. Либо он настолько пьян, что ему кажется, будто Лазарев заигрывает с ним, либо это так и есть.

_«Буду ждать»._

Вот и всё, что смог ответить радостный Дауэ. Подскочив с кровати и взяв телефон, парень позвонил одному из своих сопровождающих, чтобы тот оповестил персонал гостиницы о том, что певец из России посетит его номер.

Немного шатаясь, Дауэ подошёл к зеркалу в ванной комнате, чтобы оценить свой внешний вид. Он умыл лицо прохладной водой, пригладил волосы и уже не казался настолько растрёпанным и вялым.

 

* * *

 

Сергей долгое время мялся перед дверью. Если честно, он сам не до конца понимал, зачем согласился ехать в номер Боба. А самое главное то, что представитель России понятия не имел до конца, что конкретно хочет от него парень. И что это вообще за спор такой?

Глубоко вздохнув, мужчина всё же нашёл в себе смелость, чтобы нажать на дверной звонок. Хозяин номера не заставил себя ждать. Открыв дверь, он широко улыбнулся.

— Снова приветствую, — неразборчиво поздоровался голландец, — входи.

Лазарев растерянно кивнул, ступая через порог и пытаясь избежать зрительного контакта с Дауэ. На самом деле певца смущала эта ситуация. Особенно то, что друг его одет совершенно по-домашнему (а если конкретно: он был в шортах и весьма странной футболке). Когда мужчина последовал за представителем Нидерландов по коридору прямо в гостиную, нашёл ещё одну деталь, которая только добавила дров в его костёр растерянности и недоумения: от Боба сильно несло алкоголем. Невооружённым глазом было понятно, что человек пьян.

— Ну что, выпьешь со мной? — спросил парень, развернувшись лицом к Сергею.

Тот лишь нахмурился, смотря на своего нового друга. Лазарев конечно мог присоединиться к нему в любой другой момент, но не сейчас, когда на нём лежит такая большая ответственность. Не сейчас, когда столько людей надеются, что он приложит максимально сил и упорства, относясь к делу серьёзно.

— Извини, я не могу, — честно признался мужчина, на что его собеседник закатил глаза, дивясь то ли правильности, то ли ещё какому-то непонятному его качеству. А ещё говорят, что русские пить любят… — У меня совсем скоро интервью. — В оправдание добавил исполнитель.

— Да ладно, всё и без того у тебя схвачено, — отмахнулся голландец.

Сергей сказанного не понял, поэтому решил перейти непосредственно к делу.

— Так… — было начал он, но его перебили.

— Спасибо, что зашёл, кстати, — голубые глаза наконец поймали взгляд собеседника, — я же обещал доказать тебе.

Боб пьяно улыбнулся, сделав шаг вперёд. Реакция Лазарева не заставила ждать, поэтому он попробовал отступить назад, но в итоге, почувствовав спиной стену, упёрся в неё.

— У тебя невероятное выступление, Сергей, — сделал комплимент Дауэ, наблюдая за растерянным взглядом представителя России, — а твой голос… — парень начал активно жестикулировать. — Он невероятен!

— Спасибо, твоё выступление тоже безумно понравилась, слушай… — затараторил мужчина, но он остановил свою речь ровно в тот момент, когда руки хозяина номера оказались на его талии. Настолько близко находился Боб к Лазареву, что тот даже мог почувствовать его дыхание — и, что не было столь приятным, его перегар.

— Какой же ты милый, — представителю Нидерландов пришлось ближе наклониться к лицу мужчины из-за разницы в росте, — Сергей.

Дыхание артиста из России перекрыло, а карие глаза испуганно наблюдали за парнем, выжидая, что же будет дальше. Не в силах сказать и слова, он уже проклинал мысленно и электронную почту, и гостиницу, в которую его занесло, и Стокгольм, и настойчивого пьяного друга, и сам конкурс. В общем, все составляющие, благодаря которым он оказался в этом неловком положении.

Боба в данный момент настолько покорил взволнованный и непонимающий вид Лазарева, что он уже не мог сдерживать себя и своих чувств. Резко прильнув к губам ошарашенного певца, парень ещё сильнее обхватил его талию, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Второй мужчина, не закрывая глаз, но и не разрывая поцелуй, попытался убрать со своего тела сильные руки голландца, но это только усилило напор со стороны Дауэ. Вжимая Сергея лопатками в стену, он сильнее углублял их поцелуй, стараясь выразить всё восхищение.

Когда же воздуха стало не хватать, представитель Нидерландов отстранился, тяжело дыша.

— Что за… — переводя дыхание, недоуменно пробормотал Сергей на русском, пытаясь хоть как-то разобраться в ситуации. Скорее всего, алкоголь сумел пробраться в его организм даже через простой поцелуй, потому что в данный момент Лазарев чувствовал себя невероятно пьяным. Сердце колотилось, а в голове засел густой туман.

Всё ещё плотно вжимая мужчину в стену, Дауэ довольно улыбнулся. Он с трудом верил, что у него получилось дотронуться до столь желаемого мужчины.

Они ещё несколько мгновений стояли, восстанавливая дыхание, пока один из певцов не потянулся к лицу другого за добавкой. И Боб был весьма удивлён, так как этот шаг сделал не он. Дауэ отстранился, не дав устам Лазарева соприкоснуться со своими.

— Ты же сюда не веселиться приехал, — хитро улыбаясь, заметил он.

— К чёрту, — прошептал мужчина, не сводя глаз с губ Дауэ.

Сергей вновь сделал попытку поцеловать Боба. На этот раз тот, не убирая самодовольной ухмылки, позволил соприкосновению произойти.


End file.
